The present invention relates to machine tool centers, and more particularly to such centers in which tooling may be exchanged automatically between the tool mounting station of a numerically controlled machine tool and a tool storage magazine, and wherein workpieces may be automatically transported between a storage area and the work support station of the machine tool.
Various machine tools presently utilize numeric control systems for effecting machining operations upon a workpiece. Many of these tools employ the numeric control system to operate a workpiece clamp and guidance system to move the workpiece relative to the work station, or between multiple work stations of the machine tool.
Because machine tools frequently require different tooling to perform different operations on the same workpiece, there have been developed a number of devices for storing different machine tools or sets of tooling for automatic insertion and removal from tool mounting stations of the machine, or to index tooling relative to the work station. For example, in punch presses, tool carriers and turntables have been utilized to carry multiple sets of punch and die tooling. In the automatic tool changer type press, the tooling is moved from the tool magazine into tool holding fixtures by operation the numeric control system. In another type of punch press, the punch and die tooling is carried in cartridges which are manually inserted into the tool engaging fixtures.
It has also been known to employ various types of conveyors for moving workpieces onto the work support surface of a machine tool and for removing the finished products therefrom. More recently, robots have been utilized to effect such movement. It will be appreciated that it is necessary to effect precise control over the operation of the machine tool, the movement of any tooling into and from the tool mounting station and the movement of the workpiece relative to the work station. Moreover, it will also be appreciated that separate computer numeric control systems for effecting various operations will increase the cost thereof, as well as introduce the potential for error or for greater cost in the coordination of the various elements of the machine tool center.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a novel machine tool center wherein a robot is utilized readily to effect movement of tooling between the tool mounting station of the machine tool and a tool magazine and to effect movement of the workpieces between a storage area and the work support station of the machine tool.
It is also an object to provide such a center wherein a common numeric control system effects coordinated operation of the machine tool and of the robot in its various activities.
Another object is to provide such a machine tool center in which the robot arm readily grips either tooling or workpieces so that both operations may be effected expeditiously.